Zay Escobar Games
List of ideas and concepts by Team Escobar. Sandbox Game Potential Name *Zay Escobar: Journey Through Jerston *Escogang *Zay Escobar: Suburban Sandbox *Zay Escobar: Escoganged Potential Playable Characters *Zay Escobar *Shabba Clay *Vic Shiggy Potential Elements *Mission system (I.E Mr.Kehler orders (player character) to get some Kool-Aid) *Zay's the strongest and has a pistol. *Shabba has the best social output, getting more missions from the get go and doing everything with style. *Vic can use his glasses to reflect light and blind opponents and is the fastest. *Players can obtain numerous weapons from NPCs. *Defeating Boltman gives the player the Bolt Blade *Doing certain tasks for Holly unlocks her axe (Bitch Slicer) as a usuable item *Doing certain tasks for Arthur gives you a Hall Monitor Badge which can be used as a projectile and to go undetected through the hallways during class time *Zay can eventually upgrade to the weird demonic horn thing after doing something with Clay Matthews. *The kids can ride bikes, skateboards and scooters. *Switch between protagonists during your adventure in Jerston Potential Missions *Escort the injured Kool-Aid Klan to hospital while fighting off Mr.Kehler's advances. *Pass Kool-Aid Kid and Holly's notes in between class without getting detected by Mr.Kehler. *Run away from Mauii's Negative filter wave. *Sneak through the hallways (due to the fact your late to class) and avoid Yaro, Arthur and the other hall monitors. *Drive/Roll/Skate downhill to get away from various bullies Potential Plots *Boltman somehow returned from the grave, and is on the move to take over Jerston, control the Escogang as they face, bitch ass moms, douche bag youngsters, and even some members of Boltmans's new crew. Fighting Game Potential Name *Zay Escobrawl Potential Playable Characters *Zay Escobar (Flat Top, Afro, Triangle) **Weird Demonic Horn Thing Zay *Shabba Clay (Buff) *Vic Shiggy *Jaire "Crispy McChicken" Highsmith *Mr.Kehler **Kool-Aid Kehler (Kaio-Ken parody) *Holly *Arthur Potential Elements * Potential Missions * Potential Plots Potential Stages Beat Em' Up Potential Name *Zay Escobar: Downtown Smash Potential Playable Characters *Zay Escobar (Ability: Escogat - Weapon Get: Zay's Pistol) *Shabba Clay *Vic Shiggy *Jaire Highsmith *Holly (Ability: Polly Frenzy - Atk Boost, Def Boost) *Nate Xander Potential Elements *Special Abilities and Stat Increases (RPG like style) *Large 3D/2.5D Scrolling Levels *Various Enviroments thoughout Jerston *VS Rumble Mode *Events and Missions *Tradional Beat Em Up Weapons Potential Missions * Potential Plots Potential Stages Zay's Neighborhood Neighborhood Street Schoolyard Brawl Second Beat Em' Up Title Potential Name *Zay Escobar: World Tour Potential Playable Characters *Zay Escobar (Ability: Escogat - Weapon Get: Zay's Pistol) *Shabba Clay (Ability: Sexy Science - Buff: Def Boost, Attack Boost, Speed Boost ) *Vic Shiggy *Jaire Highsmith *Holly (Ability: Polly Frenzy - Buff: Atk Boost, Def Boost) *Nate Xander Potential Elements *Special Abilities and Stat Increases (RPG like style) *Large 3D/2.5D Scrolling Levels *Various Enviroments thoughout Jerston *VS Rumble Mode *Events and Missions *Tradional Beat Em Up Weapons Potential Missions *Survive an ambush for 1:00 *Defeat 30 *Partiticular Enemies* Potential Plots Potential Stages Third Beat Em' Up Title Potential Name *Zay Escobar: Journey to the Center of Jerston Potential Playable Characters *Zay Escobar (Ability: Escogat - Weapon Get: Zay's Pistol) *Shabba Clay *Vic Shiggy *Jaire Highsmith *Arthur (Ability: Fire Star - Atk Boost, Weapon Get: Fire Stars) *Holly (Ability: Polly Frenzy - Atk Boost, Def Boost) *Nate Xander Potential Elements *Special Abilities and Stat Increases (RPG like style) *Large 3D/2.5D Scrolling Levels *Various Enviroments thoughout Jerston *VS Rumble Mode *Events and Missions *4 Hubs Potential Missions *Survive an ambush for 1:00 *Defeat 30 *Partiticular Enemies* Potential Plots Potential Stages RPG Potential Name *Zay Escobar: Potential Playable Characters * Zay Escobar -The Main Character * Shabba Clay - The First Party Member * Vic Shiggy - The Second Party Member * Jaire Highsmith- The Fourth Party Member * Holly Wicked - the Fifith Party Member * Yoyo Kila - The Sixth Party Member * Icey Ford - The Seventh Party Member * John Kuhn - the Final Party Member * Rose Boobinshire - Optional Potential Elements *Classic RPG Styled Maps *Various Enviroments thoughout Jerston *Events and Missions *4 Hubs *Weapons for each of the Characters *Many Many charcters from the Zay Escobar universe make an apperence Potential Plots Potential Areas